Konoha High
by NamineInWonderland
Summary: High school begins for Sakura and the gang. Lots of love and cuteness. Couples: Sasusaku, ShikaTem not so much ,NaruHina, NejiTen, amd KibaIno.
1. Uchiha's Back

**

* * *

Konoha High 1. This is all in Sakura's POV. I am going to do these in eveyone's POV (Well, mostly everyone's...You know, like the couples. Except ShikaTem cuz I just don't have any good fluff when it comes to them. It all goes PLLLLLPPPHHHHH!!) Anyway Please enjoy it.**

**Nam**

* * *

Konoha High 1

I awoke to rays of sunlight streaming in from my window. It was January 7th and the end of winter break and the beginning of my first day of high school. Winter break wasn't exactly the greatest name for our break, considering everyone knew it never snowed in Konoha. Why, I didn't really know, but I felt that it just might today, which was really bizarre for me.

I got out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed my bag to go down stairs. I smiled at my mom as I went to my purse and shoes by the door.

"I can't believe you're in high school!" my mother gawked.

"I know. It's really weird, y'know, with Sasuke not here and all." I shrugged. Sasuke Uchiha, the second remaining Uchiha, (that I knew of at the moment…) the no. 1 most hard-headed person I had ever met, was _**STILL **_out trying to kill his brother. Pathetic, huh? Oh, well. My mother hugged me, as she knew this was a pretty sore spot for me. After this, I made my way out the door and into the street.

I ran into to Naruto and Hinata, who claimed that they were _**by chance **_walking together. Yeah…right. We figured out that all our classes were with each other and that Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Chouji were all in class with us as well. Yes, even the Suna siblings were coming to Konoha for high school. God… and Sasuke just couldn't show up, huh?

We had gym first hour and for some reason, I felt that all my friends had something they were hiding from me. Well, I had been at my grandparents' house all break long hanging out with my family, which was plenty of time for them to come up with some stupid plan for me. I heard Temari and Shikamaru whispering about, "Do you know about the surprise?" and "Of course. I wouldn't miss the look on her face when she sees…". Hmm, maybe I was just paranoid. _**Maybe.**_

So Language Arts was pretty much a drag, as Shikamaru would say, and now I was off to Choir. That bizarre snow feeling was driving me nuts. Why did I think that it was going to snow? Was I crazy? Possibly, but hey, what great person in history wasn't even a little bit insane? Kurenai – sensei was calling everyone up for voice placements and when she called "Haruno, Sakura!" I was too busy thinking to hear her. Temari pushed on the back of my chair, I fell out of it.

"Uh!" I squealed as I fell to the ground. Kurenai asked what song I would like to sing. Kurenai was probably the _**queen**_ of music. She listened to just about everything and had _**a lot **_of CD's. "Red Sam by Flyleaf." I grunted, still irritated from being pushed out of my chair.

Temari and Hinata were looking at each other weird as Kurenai popped in the CD and the music began to play. Actually, everyone else was looking at me with eager faces, and looks like they were fighting grins. I ignored them and began to sing.

"Here I stand, empty hands," my voiced blended with leader singer Lacey Mosley. I looked to the window after this. I squinted as I tried to understand what I was seeing, almost forgetting to sing the next line. "Wishing my wrists were bleeding, to stop the pain from the beatings." The things, the white specks that were floating to the ground outside, were……were……_**snowflakes.**_ "And there you stood, holding me. Waiting for me to notice you." I sung on, still in disbelief from the snow. I stared at the swirling beauties, wishing that full – of – pride – Uchiha was here to see it. Yeah, he irritated me to the fullest, but I guess I couldn't help but love him.

"But who are you?" I continued. Whoa, is someone singing with me? I could have sworn I heard a third voice. I brushed it off, because I scanned the room and no ones lips were moving. "You are the truth." Yep, definitely a third voice. But who…? "I'm screaming these lies." That was when I felt arms around my waist. What the hell? Who was it? But I couldn't turn in their grip.

"You are the truth." They continued to sing. No…Freaking…Way…Only one person with that velvety – smooth voice that made me want to melt into a puddle. It was either his voice that gave it away, or the fact of his arm warmers. He still wore those things? Wow.

"Saving my life." He said in my ear. His cool breath washed over my neck. Shivers. I turned to look at him, his arms still wrapped around my waist. I stared widely into the onyx eyes of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. My face must have been really funny because all my guy friends laughed. The girls frowned at them I suppose because they all abruptly stopped. "Ah, still intoxicated by my very presence, huh?" he asked with a smirk. I shook my head, then gave him my own smirk.

"Don't get cocky." I stated, and then hugged him. And to my surprise, he hugged me back. Wow. This is different. "So does this explain the snow? The great Uchiha's return?" I said sarcastically. _**Now**_ everyone looks. They all just stare out the window like they never thought it was possible. Well, soon after this was over with, the bell rang. We all went to get our stuff. I didn't take my eyes off of Sasuke and he didn't take his eyes off me either. Maybe I was just thinking that he would disappear if I looked away. But walking out into the hallway, I guess, was when it all sank in. That he was back and everything was absolutely perfect now.

"You know the funny part is that Sasuke was here in Konoha since last Monday!" Naruto said, interrupting my thoughts. "What?!" I asked in disbelief. I looked to Sasuke.

"A week?" He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous, "Heh heh?" "Whose idea was this?" I asked. Everyone pointed at my best friend, my blonde spiky haired knuckle head, Naruto. He mimicked Sasuke, but I was too mad at this point. A _**week**_ and no body told me? I should kick _**all**_ their asses, but Naruto's will do for now. "Sasuke, can you hold this for me?" I handed my books to him and chased Naruto all the way down the hall.

So then, when I was turning the corner of the classroom Naruto had run into, Kakashi stopped me. He smiled at me. Everyone else had finally made their way to the classroom as well. I was breathing hard, but Sasuke continued to look at me, like he was afraid I'd disappear just like I'd thought of him earlier. Well, I wasn't going _**anywhere,**_ he could count on that.

Well, after that little bit of my day, we had lunch and then like, 15 minutes of Kakashi's class. Then we all had Science, Art, and Math. Then we were free. First day of school was now _**over**_, but that didn't mean my day was. You see, Sasuke lives relatively in the same direction as my house, so we walked together. It was pretty quiet though. I guess neither of us knew _**what**_ to say, or _**how**_ to say it.

When it was time for him to make his turn, he didn't. "Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, all hints of me being utterly confused obvious.

"Walking you home," he stated simply.

"Why are you doing that?" I was still confused.

"Honestly, it's been three years, and what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let someone like _**you**_ walk home by yourself?" _**Excuse me? Someone like me? **_"Someone like me?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. He snorted.

"Never mind." We reached my house then, and I turned on him.

"Wait here a sec, k?" He didn't object so I supposed that if I asked him in, he wouldn't say no. I walked into my house to see my mother in the kitchen. "Hey!" I said, as I put my purse down and slipped my shoes off.

"Hi! You have to tell me all about your day!" my mom squealed.

"Well, uh, someone showed up today." I said, a large smile spreading across my face. I couldn't help it, but it fell as I saw my dad.

"Who would that be?" he asked. I reached for the door, and wrenched it open as I said, "Him." Sasuke gave a small smile and walked the one step and over the threshold. My mother inhaled deeply. She was purely speechless.

"Mrs. Haruno, you're looking lovely as ever." Sasuke said. She hugged him saying, "I can't believe…I can't believe…" over and over again. My dad on the other hand just grunted, "Uchiha." And went back to the living room.

Dad was on a sour spot with Sasuke, because well, he was positively _**furious**_ when he learned that my power – crazed friend had knocked me out and laid me on a bench. Actually the words my father used were, _**"That stupid, idiotic, pain in the ass! I knew he was trouble from the day that Sakura had brought her team home for us to meet! Just wait until I get my hands on his throat!"**_ He said a lot of other stuff too, but a little more _**graphic.**_ Mom made him promise not to touch him, because to put it bluntly, mom loved Sasuke, and he loved her too. So when mom asked him to stay for dinner, he replied with an "of course".

"I'm going to put my bag up." I said, and he nodded in reply. I went to my room, put my bag down, then decided to go to the bathroom and check myself. I looked into the mirror and decided my hair could use a quick run – through with the brush. When I was done with this, I headed back to my room to switch the light off, but I found Sasuke there lying on my bed. His eyes were closed, so I decided I should freak him out. Really quietly, I walked across the room and hung my head right over his, waiting for him to open his eyes and notice the closeness. He did, but he wasn't surprised or anything. "Whatcha doing?" I asked. He smirked a brief moment.

"This," he said, and propped himself up on his elbows. We were very close now, and I knew what he was up to. But by God if he was going to kiss me, I wasn't going to stop him. We were inches away, so…close…

"Kids, dinner is done!" Dammit!! Mom!! You ruin everything!! We laughed a minute, me, sort of reluctant, him as well. I guessed we'd_** both**_ been counting on our lips making contact.

"We'd better go. If my dad comes up here…" Sasuke's eyes widened a bit but then regained his composure and we walked downstairs. So when we got down there, my dad was gone so this made me think. Dammit! I could have kissed him and everything! Sasuke laughed at my expression.

"Thinking the same thing I am?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered agitatedly.

"Hn. There'll be other times." Well, that was pretty convenient.

"Good." I answered. He smiled. We ate dinner and then dad showed up. He glared at our cozy happy – little – family moment. I liked it, but he didn't. He left for the living room.

"I'd better get home." Sasuke said standing up. I stood up to walk him out. "Sasuke." My mom said, stopping us.

"Hn?"

"Would you come back tomorrow? I have something I need to show the two of you." My mom had this weird satisfied smile on her face.

"Sure," he answered, and we continued to the door. I opened and he walked out on the one step, and then turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hnnn….." I said, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Definitely." I said. He was all wide eyed and everything holding the spot I'd kissed. "Heh heh…Bye." And I closed the door.

**That's it for this chapter. Go ahead, that reveiw button won't hurt you. **

** Nam**


	2. A New Beginning?

**Chapter 2, cuz I love you all so dearly. This one is in Sasuke's POV, and all the plain italics is me. YEah, i talk in this one, to Sasuke mostly. But whatev!**

**Nam**

* * *

Konoha High 2

I didn't sleep a wink. I was too busy thinking about Sakura's sly little kiss on my cheek last night. I smiled. She was lucky she was so cute, or I wouldn't have let her get away with it. I wasn't going to let her get away with it really, but I'd wait a while to get her back.

I was thinking about what today would be like last night, too. And what the hell was her mom going to show us? Ok breathe, Sasuke, breathe.

I made my way out onto the street and passed by her house at exactly the moment she was walking out. God, I plan these things out great, don't I? Just kidding, I didn't plan it, but it would have been pretty cool if I had, huh?

"Hey!" she smiled at me. "Hey…" I answered, a small smile lingering on my lips. Why was it that every time I saw her smile, I couldn't help but smile too, even if it was a little smile? Well, I guess I'll figure that one out later.

"Do you know what you're mother's going to show us?" I asked. It was driving me nuts.

"I'm not sure but she was spending a lot of time in the attic…" she was quiet after that, wrapped up in her thoughts. I left her to think the rest of the walk to Konoha High. We waved at each other and walked to the separate locker rooms. I changed kind of quick, just to get out of the room and back to the gym so I could see her again. It was a little funny, this longing to be in close proximity of her.

Well, anyway, she wasn't out there when I left the guys locker room. Oh well. I started to stretch like everyone else who wasn't enjoying a great conversation with someone they thought was utterly unbelievable, which was pretty much just me. Ino walked up to me and and said, "Hi Sasuke – kun!" Please, no one calls anyone –Kun anymore.

"Hi." I said, sort of quiet, but sort of aggravated, too. She started babbling and I stopped listening after, "Did you hear".

I could care less, really, she can stop now. Yo, writer, make her shut up! Ugh, you're enjoying this torture you're giving me, huh? _Why yes…and no…so I'll help you out. _

Just then there was something warm jumping on my back. I knew who this warmth, this soft body molding to the shape of mine, was as soon as she'd landed. "Well, hello." I said. It looked like I was giving her a piggy – back ride. Wow, not one manly word in that last thought.

"Are you awake now?" she said, playfully twisting my hair in her fingers. I'd all but forgotten Ino.

"I-I'll just talk to you later," she said.

"Mm-hmm." I wasn't looking at her, but at Sakura from the corner of my eye as I said this. She began to turn and walk away.

"Don't count on it!" Sakura called after her, which was when the blonde began to stomp off. Every one of our friends had gathered around and they laughed. Kiba stomped after her, calling to us over his shoulder.

"You guys are rude!"

"What's bugging him?" I asked as Sakura slid off my back. Everyone just laughed some more.

"It's his precious little Ino." Shino replied. "He's taking a liking to her lately.

"Ah. By the way," I began turning to Sakura. "I wasn't tired." Ok, so I lied, sue me.

"Looked like it to me." She shrugged, using her innocence to make me think…well, we'll not go into detail about that. What, can't I have a daydream? Anyways, I definitely wasn't tired _**now.**_

Later

School seemed to drag on forever, and ever, and…you get the point. By third hour, I was staring at her, daydreaming. Yeah, yeah, I'm not a pervert like you think. I usually don't think like this. But I was, maybe it was that damn hormone kicking in…what's it called? Oh, yeah, testosterone, right? Well, whatever, I was staring at her and thinking.

But not for long, because before I knew it, there was a chalk eraser in my face. A very chalky chalk eraser, to be exact. Kakashi had thrown it at me, and I now had chalk all over my face. Great. I wiped it off, but now I was mad.

"What?" I asked. Why did I deserve to be smacked by a chalk eraser?

"Quit staring at certain pink – haired girls and pay attention." Kakashi stated. Everyone then looked at me. _**Oh…fuck…no…No! **_She _**had**_ to turn and look at me, didn't she? I laid my head on the desk, too embarrassed at being caught. When it was time for lunch, she walked over to me. Ahh, crap…she's going to hit me.

"I swear, Uchiha," she laughed, and I looked up. "Is it me or are you getting cuter by the second?" I went a little, which made her giggle. Giggle. That is so not a manly word. Anyway, we headed to lunch.

Later

_**Finally, **_school was over, and I could finally figure out what the hell his woman was supposed to show me. I've been going crazy over here. The writer is cruel. Anyway, Sakura was being her usual cute self. We were walking and all of sudden she got this competitive grin on her face.

"I'll race you…" she said challengingly, waiting for my reply. I smirked.

"Right." And we began our run. After two minutes I began to pull ahead, so she elbowed me in my side. "Ouch." I said, and fell back on purpose. We probably two feet from her house when I scooped her up from around her waist. She started laughing.

"That's cheating!" she said, still trying to stifle her laughs.

"You cheated first." I pointed and then there was this really angry voice from her porch.

_**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"**_ It was more like a shriek than anything. And just my luck, it was her dad. I dropped my arms, which had been around her waist, immediately. Why are you doing this to me? _Because it's fun. _Hn… Anyway, Mrs. Haruno came out and huffed something about going to the bar. She waved us over and into the house. So we walked in and went to the living room. On the coffee table was a medium – sized black photo album.

"This is what I've been waiting all day to show you guys!" the short woman squeaked with excitement. I suppose this was pretty big for her. We sat down on the couch, Mrs. Haruno in between Sakura and I. She pulled the album out onto her lap.

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked. This was the question I wanted to ask since I laid eyes on the book.

"Sasuke, I think -- " Sakura was cut off by her mother.

"Ah ah ah! Wait until I open it!" she said. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened it up to the first page. In all the pictures, there were at least three of the same characters; a small pink headed girl in a red dress, and two boys with black shirts and pants, one with a long ponytail.

"Is that…?" I couldn't finish though.

"It is!" Sakura gasped. "It's…it's us!!" And so it was. Sakura and I….and Itachi. I wasn't sure what to think.

"I'll give you guys a moment to look through it." Mrs. Haruno said, and handed the book off to me. What? No! Don't leave me with this thing! I don't know how to feel about it! I don't know whether to cry or to laugh or to be angry or just to sit here! But she left me and Sakura with that confusing book.

We flipped through the numerous pages, stopping at our favorites. There was one with us splashing each other in the Uchiha ponds, my mother, her mother, and Itachi were laughing in the corner. In one, Itachi was painting Sakura's nails and I had this really big 'What The Hell Are You Doing?' look on my face. And my all time favorite, the one where me and my older brother were kissing either side of Sakura's face, making her go a lovely shade of tomato red.

"Wow." I said, after we'd closed it. "We've been together our whole lives, huh?"

"Well, minus three years." Ouch.

"Just remember, pay back's a bitch." I smirked at her.

"What are you going to do?" she challenged.

"How about we add a new addition to the book?" Mrs. Haruno asked. She had walked back in the room, camera in hand.

"You'll see." I said, and I slung my arm around her shoulders. We were perfectly posed as best friends, and a wild thought came into my mind.

"One…Two…Th—" and right in the middle of Mrs. Haruno's count down, I leaned into to Sakura, and kissed her cheek. The picture was taken then, but not before Sakura turned that tomato red I thought fit her just perfectly. It was one of those Polaroid cameras where the picture pints and you have to wave it through the air until the picture came out clear. So Mrs. Haruno did this, and then glued it to the book titling it 'a New Beginning?'. I thought it fit just perfect.

**Okay, now...ReVeIw!!**

**Nam**


	3. Ask Her Out!

Konoha High 3

Konoha High 3

I walked up to all of my friends in the cafeteria. Everyone was sitting down, talking. Itwas just the guys so I was glad for that.

"Hey," I said, standing next to Gaara seated form. They all looked up at me. I was in a really confused mood, so there looks weren't really something to make a big deal about.

"What's up?" Kiba asked. Just like him to get straight to the point.

"Well, I kinda got a question for you guys…" I started, and that was all it took to get their attention.

"What's that?" Lee asked. Lee was, well, sometimes I honestly questioned if he was queer, just like I _**knew**_Sai was queer, but he went back to the Anbu, which was cool because they could keep him.

"It's about……Hinata…" I said her name really quiet.

"Whaaaaat…?" Neji said, lengthening the word, awaiting my answer. He eyed me sharply now.

"Well, I think I like her……a lot……" I said even quieter than before.

"Well then, ask her out." Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm scared." I whispered even quieter, if that was possible.

"Baby." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Well, I _**do**_ believe that I _**don't **_see _**you **_asking Sakura out any time soon, so quit mocking him." Shino retorted. Thank God for Shino. I mean, I used to think he was kind of weird but, hey, I was wrong.

"Hnn….Touché…" Sasuke mumbled back.

"Heh heh." Kankuro laughed.

"You don't have a girlfriend either." Gaara pointed. Just like those two to do something like that.

"Neither do you…Wait, do you?" Shikamaru asked. I'm pretty sure Kankuro, Gaara, and Shikamaru had spent a lot of time together lately. It seems Shikamaru likes Temari, a lot, but he won't tell us anything. It's plainly obvious that she likes him, though.

"Yeah, he does." Kankuro mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Good for you, Gaara." I said, as I clapped his back. Next to Sasuke, Gaara was my best friend. Maybe it was because at one point, we both knew the pain of having a junchuuriki locked inside us. But now, Gaara's been rewarded by getting his taken from him.

"Hey," Sakura said, as she walked up behind Sasuke. Heh, go figure.

"Hey…" Sasuke said, looking up. It was obvious these two were going to get together. They were going to be each other's firsts. They may possibly get married. I could just image baby Uchiha's running across that big ass mansion of his, his arm around her waist as they smiled down at their kids. It made me really happy to think of them that way.

"Ugh, would you guys just go out already?" Temari groaned as she made Shikamaru scoot over. Tenten had come with her, and she went to stand by Neji. Apparently I was the only one putting Sakura and Sasuke together in my mind.

"What?" Sakura asked

"This…!" Temari said, flailing her arms between Sasuke and then Sakura in indication that the two should just get it over with.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said after her little rant.

"Ugh, never mind!" Temari said, splaying herself across the table.

"Guys, what am I going to do?" I asked, but it came out as more of a whine that anything.

"Do what?" Sakura asked, looking at me. I didn't answer because I didn't know if she would tell on me or not.

"He likes Hinata." Sasuke explained. That ass. Then he continued with, "Sit down."

"Ooooooh!" Sakura said, looking at Temari and Tenten. They were making mental notes to tell Hinata. "And where? All the seats are taken up." Sakura said answering to Sasuke's command. I knew he was thinking she made everything so complicated because he grabbed her by her belt loops and pulled her onto his lap, and started to tap his foot, so she sort of bounce on his lap.

"Sasuke!!" I hissed. "Thanks a lot!"

"Oh la la!" Temari gawked. I would have laughed but I was too aggravated.

"Your welcome." Sasuke said flatly. He's such an asshole! But, he's like my brother,so…

"Pssh!" Sakura scoffed at Temari. She acted like this was nothing, when it really wasn't. No one was like that with each other except for them. Ino then joined our table of friends, standing next to Kiba's chair. I could see them getting really into each other someday.

"Ewww! Sasuke, you actually want that _**thing**_ sitting on your lap?" I tensed. That stupid bitch. Sakura was my best friend, and no one talked about her like that without paying for it. Come on Sasuke!

"Of course." He replied and put his head on Sakura's shoulder. She blushed tomato red, and Ino cringed. Good!

I guess I hadn't felt her presence, but when I heard her squeaky, "Hey guys!" I about pissed my pants. Then everyone made the excuses that they had some place to be. She said down at the table. Hinata.

"What's up with them?" she asked, curious. She was so cute in her little…everything. Everything about this Hyuuga heiress was just plain adorable. I think Jiraiya was rubbing off on me a bit.

"I – uh – I – uh –" I couldn't form a sentence, so I just said, "BYE!" and ran away.

Later

It was 20 minutes until the bell rang when a piece of paper hit me in the back of the head.

**Did you ask her out yet? **It said. I looked around the room to see who had thrown it. Sasuke waved, indicating it was from him.

**No. **I wrote, and threw it back. I got it back in less than 30 seconds.

**Why not, Dobe?** I turned around to scowl at Sasuke. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. He just returned the favor.

**I froze up. **I scribbled.

**Well, just say it. Don't hesitate. **

**I don't see you asking Sakura out!**

"Hnn…" I heard him grumble. Ha ha.

**I'll ask Sakura out if you ask Hinata out…**

**Hmm, seems fair. **Then, the bell rang.

5 Minutes Later

As we walked out of the school, my knees wobbled. I was nervous. No. I was beyond nervous. I was freaking out. They wobbled even more when I saw Hinata. Ok, Naruto, just ask her. Easier said than done.

"Hey Hinata!" I called, swallowing the shakiness in my voice. She smiled at me and walked over to me. Oh, God. I'm going to be sick. No, don't be sick. Come on!

"Uh, hey, I…was—" she cut me off.

"Why'd you run away from me in the cafeteria earlier?" she asked, a slight frown gracing her lips. Aw, shit. I hadn't planned to be attached like this.

"I, uh, I, you see," Sasuke slapped my back, and it all spluttered out. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Her face brightened a little, and she turned the tomato red that Sakura had been earlier today.

"S-sure Naruto. P-pick me up a-at 8:00, k?" she said, and walked away.

"Great!" I called after her. I turned to Sasuke. "Thanks."

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura called to him.

"Ha! Now you've got to ask Sakura out!" Sasuke walked away over to Sakura.

"I never said when." He called over his shoulder.


	4. Tellings of the First Date

**Hey! Here's #4! It's good. You'll like it if you like...Find out yourself who it's about.**

**Nam**

**Konoha** **High 4**

**Naruto's POV**

"Sasuke, you are evil!" I yelled, half way down the hallway, stomping my way franticly to where my so – called best friend stood.

He shrugged. "It's a gift." What an ass!

"I can't believe you would say that y—mmm fmng gnmmgnfg!" Sasuke covered my mouth for the last words of my rant. I guess he had anticipated what I was going to say to him.

"Dobe, people could hear you from a mile away." He muttered, releasing my mouth.

"People?" I scoffed. I knew who he was talking about, but I'll say it, just to make him mad. "You mean like Sakura?"

"Shhh! Shut the hell up! Dammit, I don't want her to know yet." Know? Dude, it's really kind of obvious that you like her. But I told you it make him all upset and what not. "I want it to be a surprise…" he mumbled, almost so to where I barely caught it.

Just then, all the other guys made their way to where we were. Shikamaru was the first to speak before anyone of us could.

"Heard you got a date with Hinata last night. How was it?" I was shocked at how he knew so fast, considering I'd told no one what I was doing last night. I looked over at Sasuke. He shrugged.

"Some one had to tell 'em." Bastard! God Dammit!

"Yes, I'm _**dying**_ to know," Neji said, somewhat glaring at me. I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks a little at the thought of our encounter the night before. Neji was particularly protective of his little cousin.

I looked at all my best friends, eager to hear what had happened. I broke down and had to tell them.

**Hinata's POV**

I was just closing my locker when I saw Temari and Sakura, jumping piggy – back style on each others backs, trying to see how far down the hallway they could get. They were so silly sometimes, but so out – going a not caring what people thought of them. I really wished I could be more like them sometimes.

They caught sight of me and waved. I smiled and waved back, and they started towards me. They were laughing so hard that Naruto would have probably started laughing _**because **_they were laughing, Oh, Naruto… I blushed a deep red at the thought of the person I admired most, and had some-what of a crush on.

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura and Temari said together. These two were like peanut butter and jelly. You could almost _**never **_find one without the other. Ino and Tenten then walked up, too.

"Billboard Brow," she said to Sakura. Ino was a good friend and – well, kinda, but she could be really mean to Sakura sometimes.

"Hmpf. Well, Sasuke seems to like Billboard Brows more than he likes Pigs." Temari said, pointing her finger at Ino. I guess I couldn't help but let a small giggle slip. Tenten didn't care, though, because she laughed out loud.

"Ha!" Sakura said. She high – fived us all, and then stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"Uggghhh!!" Ino screeched. We all laughed a little more. "What about your date with Naruto?" Ino asked after she had calmed down. She was so mean. She was putting the center of attention on me.

"Ooh, that's right! How was it?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded in agreement with her. Oh, help me!

"I-it was o-o-kay I g-guess…" I stuttered horribly. That seems to happen a lot when Naruto comes into the conversation. I don't know why, but I just get all nervous.

"Okay? We need details! **Details!**" Temari said, eagerly. Oh, what am I going to do? I…

"Well…"

**Last Night – 7:00p.m.: Hinata's POV**

Naruto and I walked into the Ramen Shop and took a seat. It wasn't long before the owner got to us.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto!" the owner burst. I wasn't used to coming here, because Kiba, Shino, and I usually went to one of the quieter tea shops. "And who's this?" the owner asked. I gave him a small smile.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto introduced me.

"And she's your…?" the owner said.

"M…my date…" Naruto answered a bit sheepish, and I blushed furiously. The owner let out another burst of laughter.

"Well, since it's Naruto's first date the meals on the house!" the owner announced.

"Thanks…I was going to pay…" Naruto muttered almost inaudibly. We both ordered and soon it was brought to us. We talked a little but were mostly eating our food. After we had finished, Naruto politely left money on the counter, despite what the owner had said.

"Do you want to walk around town?" he asked. For some reason, I didn't feel so nervous, despite the millions of butterflies in my stomach.

"I'd like that." I smiled. Thank you God! I didn't stutter. Whew. Naruto held his arm out for me to loop mine around, and I did so, too. We walked down the streets of Konoha, enjoying and taking everything in. I had already noticed the beauties of Konoha, but I'm guessing Naruto hadn't. He stared around at everything, his mouth hanging open. I giggled.

"Have you not walked around town that much?" I asked. He shook his head a nd looked down at me. He's tall.

"I have, but I guess I really haven't paid much attention," he said with a nervous laugh. I giggled again.

"Here, I'll show you." I smiled at him, and he gave me that big, goofy looking grin I seemed to love so much. I began pointing to different things, explaining what I liked about them. The things I did point out were more about the building structures.

"Are you going to be and architect when you get out of college?" Naruto asked me all of a sudden.

"College? We're still in high school. I really hadn't thought much about it." I replied a bit sheepish.

"You should be, you know. You'd be really good at it." I blushed. He complemented me. I wasn't exactly used to complements, except for 'Good Jobs' from Kurenai and the other teachers. He laughed at the rise of blood in my cheeks, and then led us toward the park. We took a seat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the park. We were quiet a few minutes, which wasn't new for me.

"Naruto…" I said, so quiet, I almost didn't hear myself. But I was thankful, because at least Naruto had heard me.

"Hm?" he asked. I was nervous too, because I really wanted to tell him I was having a great time.

"I, um, I'm glad that you asked me out today." I said, just as quietly as before.

"You are?" he asked. His tone surprised me. When I looked over at him, he had this incredulous look like he was surprised by the fact.

"Mm – hmm!" I smiled and nodded. I guess he'd been worried that I was having a bad time.

"Well, um, I really don't want to, but I guess I should get you home, huh?" Naruto stood, and held his hand out to help me up.

"I suppose," I sighed. My cell phone said that it was close to 9:15, and my dad said no later than 9:30. We walked the short five minute distance to the estate and then stopped on my doorstep. "Well, this is it." I said a bit bitterly, which was weird for me.

"Yeah…" Naruto huffed, just as unhappily. This made me smile though, because he didn't want tonight to end, either. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I nodded and then I turned for the door and then changed my mine. I spun back around and stood on my tip – toes to kiss Naruto's cheek. I blushed a lot after my bravery died out. I turned back to the door only to be turned back around. Naruto pulled me closed to him and kissed me. The heat in my cheeks was enormous, but I gave in to him and the kiss kind of flowed.

Then there was a loud rap on the window and we pulled apart. It practically gave me a heart attack. We looked to see it was only Neji. Thank God! If it was my dad…I didn't want to think about it. Neji opened the door.

"Neji –" I started, but my beloved cousin held his hand up in a gesture that said, 'Don't Even.'

"You're just lucky I don't tell Uncle," he said, and pulled me into the house.

**End of…Flashback?**

**Naruto's POV**

"Dude, did that really happen?" Kiba asked me as soon as I finished explaining.

"Yeah…It was the best night of my life…" I sounded like an overly obsessed fan. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, did you really kiss Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Hm? Yep!" I said. My first actual meaningful kiss. Neji tensed a bit.

"Lucky," Kiba muttered. Neji tensed a bit more.

"What happened to your precious Ino?" Sasuke asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

"She's not here!" Kiba defended.

"Cough, cough, PLAYER! Cough, cough." Shino said. Everyone laughed except Kiba. Neji's was a humorless, dry laugh though.

"What?" Kiba asked. He had heard Shino.

"You're clueless," Shikamaru said, still stifling the last of his chuckles.

"Runs in the family," Kiba joked.

**Hinata's POV**

"I can't believe you kissed Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. We were walking down the hall to 3rd hour, and just my luck, the guys were right there at the door. They began laughing at Sakura's outburst. Both she and I turned a brilliant red.

"Sorry Hinata," Sakura said. I wasn't mad, just a bit embarrassed, but I'm pretty sure Naruto had told them about last night anyway.

"I-it's okay." I stuttered.

"Hi," Naruto said. He had walked up to where I was standing. Sakura and the other girls had abandoned me, walking over to the guys by the door.

"Uh, hi…" I said quietly, still blushing.

"So, would you, uh, want to be –" Naruto started, but I cut him off.

"Yes! Naruto, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I blurted all but too fast. I blushed the hardest I had ever blushed then. He smiled, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good!" he said, and led me into the classroom.

**What a lovely NaruHina moment, don't you think? Remember, Reviews are _especailly _appreciated.**

**Nam**


	5. Partay!

**Tenten! She's one of my most favored characters. This is the first time I've ever really done anyone's POV except Sakura and Sasuke's (You know, for my whole Konoha High, this is the first time I've done Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, etcetera.) So, I really hope I'm doing okay.**

**-Nam- **

* * *

**Konoha High 5**

**Tenten's POV**

I was literally bouncing with the happiness with in me as I yelled across the room.

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" I was screeching to Sakura, my best friend next to Hinata, and Sasuke who were leaning up against the gym wall talking. I ran up to them, Hinata, Naruto, and Neji closely behind me.

"What's up?" Sakura asked me. She was taking in my bubbly mood.

"Neji and Hinata are having a party!" I squealed like it was the best thing in the world. The only reaction I got was Sasuke raising an eyebrow. Bummer.

"Your uncle is actually letting you throw a party?" he asked, his question directed toward Neji. I frowned inwardly. _**I**_ was the one who was so excited.

"He trusts us a lot more, since we're in high school and all." Neji shrugged a bit.

"Ah," was Sasuke's reply. His monosyllable replies annoyed me, and dampened my mood.

"Will you guys come?" Hinata asked, standing next to Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. They better not say no. They had to be there. They were the cutest couple (well, unofficial couple that is. They just won't choke down their pride and go out with each other.) of us all, and without them it wouldn't be the same.

"Sure," they answered together. Thank God. At least I didn't have to beat them up to get them to go. Though I wouldn't mind beating any one up. Heh heh. That just proves how violent I am.

"Oh, my God. This is going to be so awesome!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Why? It's just a party." I stopped jumping and glared at her. Just a party?

"It isn't _**just**_ a party, Sasuke."

"Yeah, not exactly…" Neji backed me up. Well, at least some one's on my side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"We all get to stay the night!" I bubbled. "Well, you know. Guys in Neji's room, girl's in Hinata's."

"My mom talked my dad into going on a trip with her so we could have the house to ourselves. Well, ourselves and the house keeping and stuff," Hinata explained to the others. I let my eyes wonder on Neji. I'd already heard about the perks of this party, but another was that Neji would be there.

"Who's all going to be there?" Sakura wondered vaguely, and I went to answer her but, sadly, was interrupted.

"Us!" Ino said, as she and Kiba joined our group. Ugh. I could really deal without her at this party.

"Oh great…" Sakura said, muttering my thoughts aloud. Just then, Sasuke did the cutest thing imaginable. He poked Sakura in the sides to where she giggled. "Don't, that tickles!" she exclaimed.

"Be nice or I'll do it again," Sasuke whispered from the side of his mouth. Geez. My best friend got the happy moments I was hoping for. I was oh so happy for her, but I envied her at the same time. Why couldn't Neji and I be like Sakura and Sasuke? Huh? Writer? I'm talking to you! I inwardly sighed.

"Oh! Great!" Sakura put on a fake smile for Ino and Kiba. Kiba smiled back.

"Whatever, Billboard Brow," Ino said, and we all cast her dirty looks. Well, all of us except Kiba. It was quiet as the rest of us glared at Ino.

"Uh, Shino can't go. He had some family thing to go to," Kiba said, breaking the silence and our intense gazes at Ino.

"Well, Shika and I can go, but Gaara and Kankuro have some meeting to go to back at home," Temari explained as she and Shikamaru made their way next to me.

"Yay!" Sakura and I said together as we slapped a high five.

"What about everyone else?" Naruto asked. I just about jumped. And then, I almost shuddered when I realized that Naruto had been so quiet, I'd almost forgotten he was here. This is _**Naruto,**_ we're talking about. _**Nar-u-to. **_

"Well, Chouji and Lee didn't want to go," Neji spoke up, and even though I'd already heard this from him, I found myself hanging on to his every word. "So it's just us," e said, looking right at me, although he was indicating to the entire circle. What was that supposed to mean? Was it a sign?

"Alright!" I piped, noticing that the group was somewhat staring at Neji and me.

"Can't wait!" Sakura said. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just looked at Sakura with a smug smile. Ino looked at Sasuke in disbelief, as if it was the worst thing that he was looking at Sakura with; -insert dreamy look here- _**love. **_But in reality, we all knew it was the best thing _**ever.**_ I saw Kiba give Naruto and Hinata, who were holding hands, a sideways glance.

"Well, this is awkward," Shikamaru said, and everyone looked up at him. Before anyone could protest about any assumptions he might have made, Gai-sensei was calling us.

"Alright, class," he called, and we all walked over to sit down.

* * *

Okay, so I was so freaking hyper about this party, I was** literally** bouncing up and down in my seat. I just couldn't help it. It's like, waiting for your favorite book to become a movie, and then having to wait for the movie to come out: **agonizing.**

"Tenten, breathe," Sakura giggled slightly under her breath next to me.

"But, I'm just **really** excited about this party," I shrugged in my hurried wisp of an explanation.

"Well, so am I, but you don't see me bouncing off the wall, now do you?" she threw at me. Ooh…Got me there.

"But—"

"Girls," Kakashi-sensei said. We were only in 4th hour. "Would you please quit talking and pay attention?" Kakashi was so nice, that when he asked of you, you could help but try to do as he'd asked.

"Yes sir," we both said. Kakashi went back to teaching, but I wasn't done talking with Sakura yet. So, forgive me Kakashi-sensei, for disobeying your request this one time. I pulled out a piece of clean note book paper and a pencil.

**What do you think will happen? **I wrote, and shoved the paper at Sakura. She silently wrote back and handed me the paper back.

**Idk. **Was all she'd written. Are you kidding me? She must have had some idea.

**Knowing Hinata, we'll play truth or dare. **I scrawled sloppily.

**Hinata? Are you nuts? Have you been taking some kind of medication lately? **I frowned at Sakura and she smiled back.

**No. Temari asked her if we could and she promised. And you know Hinata doesn't go back on her promises.**

**Well, you'd be right. **She showed this to me and I nodded triumphantly. I went to write back, but with precise quickness, she stole the paper away and scratched something else down. **Just gives me plenty of good excuses to get you and Neji to kiss. **I gave her an appalled look. But inside, I was kind of like, "**YES!!" **But, there was no way I was giving Sakura the satisfaction she wanted.

**Well then, I'll just have to make sure you and Sa-- **I was interrupted in my frantic writing. I looked up. Oh crap.

"What's this?" Kakashi-sensei asked. Apparently, he could forgive me just this once. "Should I read it to the class?" My eyes widened as the room's attention was brought on us. With the feeling of holes burning in our backs, we frantically began to shake our head no. "Well…" Kakashi said idly as he read over the note. My stomach tightened as he chuckled. Oh, God. "Congrats on the party, Hinata, but I suggest you leave truth or dare out of it."

I could feel my face grow hot, and as I dared a quick glance at Sakura, I found she had gone tomato red a well. I could feel Neji's penetrating gaze boring into the back of my head. I could _**feel**_ the freaking question leaking into the stale air, _What? _

I heard Sasuke gulp, obviously trying not to laugh, Naruto included. Just great. Well, at least after that Kakashi ripped the note up and tossed the pieces. Then, he went right back onto teaching, and I didn't say or write, another word.

* * *

Well, my humiliating day ended soon enough. At lunch, the guys kept cracking jokes about the note that made me and Sakura go seriously red. So when we all left the school building, it wasn't all that bad anymore.

"I think we all have to agree that you guys are just too cute," Naruto was saying as he nudged Hinata's cheek with his own. I smiled inwardly. It was really great that they were together. Sasuke gave a smug smile in Sakura's direction. Neji simply stared at me. Ugh. Why couldn't he do something cute for once?

Uh, so I'll, um, be over at 7:00, I guess," I said, a bit uncomfortable now. I turned, tossed a wave over my shoulder, and practically ran home, all awkwardness forgotten. Okay, remember, I'm _**really **_excited about this party, so a second of weirdness isn't going to bring me down. I _**tried **_to contain myself, but, let's face it; containing isn't one of my strong suits.

"Hey Sweetie," my mom said as I walked in the door. I didn't waste anytime. I whipped into my explanation of Neji's and Hinata's party. Unfortunately, I'd been talking way to fat for my mom to understand a word of it, so I had to explain it again.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it," mom said. I squealed, hugged her, and practically launched myself into my room. I probably looked like a mini tornado as I ran around my room, grabbing things such as pajamas and a change of clothes. Then, I changed my current outfit to a more party –ish outfit. I put on my Hot Topic black mini skirt, silently thanking Sakura for the birthday gift, and then a white tank top. There. I went to the bathroom to grab necessities: toothbrush, tooth paste, hair brush, and deodorant.

After that, I headed down stairs to see it was only 5:30. Ugh. I set my pack down on the floor and plopped myself on the couch. I watched an episode of Wild 'N' Out and at 6:00, mom offered me dinner. I said thanks, but that I'd be eating over at Neji's.

Ugh, why can't it be 6:45 so I can leave already? At 6:15, my dad came home, so I had to brief him in on what I was doing tonight. It took him a while to understand all the detail, and he wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but he agreed.

Finally. _**Finally, **_it was 6:45, and I threw myself out my front door. I made my down the street and then, to the Hyuuga estate and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Heehee. I thought that be a pretty good place to stop, that way I can do Neji's POV. The next…1…2…2 will be the same day, but in different people's POV. Trust me, it's necessary. Well, that's all. Don't forget to review, because when you review, I feel all fuzzy inside. XD**

**-Nam**


	6. Truth or Dare?

**So, Chapter 6! Like I said at the end of Chapter 5, it's the same day, but it someone else's POV. For those who are waiting for more SasuSaku moments, I am happy to say that there is one in this. Not a very detailed one, but it is in here. Trust me, when I get back to Sasuke and Sakura's POV, you'll be very happy. XD**

**-Nam-**

* * *

**Konoha High **

**Chapter 6**

**Neji's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels while Hinata frantically went through the house fixing up in thing that wasn't in **_perfect_** order. There was a knock on the door a good 5 minutes into my channel flipping.

"Can you get that?" Hinata asked from somewhere down the hall, but I was already at the door.

"Hi," Tenten said, with her usual cute cheery smile. You didn't get that from me.

"Hey," I said with a slight smile, the one I always give her. Ah, Tenten. No, I'm not briefing, even with myself, what I feel toward this girl. I let her through the door as Hinata materialized.

"Hey Hinata," a huge mile plastered on her face. I mean, now this was getting a bit annoying. It was just a stinkin' party, and it wasn't like he'd never been over at our house before. I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

"You can go put your stuff in my room," Hinata aid a they walked down the hall. Not 2 minutes later, there was another knock on the door. I trudged back down the hall and opened the door. There stood Sasuke and Sakura.

"'Sup?" I asked. Sasuke looked up.

"Well, the sky, your roof…" he shrugged.

"Smart ass," Sakura said, mock-punching his shoulder. These 2 were so close, and they weren't even dating. Sometimes, I wished Tenten and I were like that. Ehem, you didn't hear anything.

Soon, everyone had shown up. At first, we all kind of sat there. We watched a Baker 3 skate video. Naruto kept saying cool at every trick. I swear he would have been amazed if someone Bam Dropped.

After the video was over, the pizza showed up. We were all seated around our very expensive looking coffee table. We talked a bit and ate. Afterwards, Temari, of course, opened the truth or dare drawer.

"Let's play!" she aid excitedly.

"What if Dad comes home?" Hinata asked, not looking so sure anymore.

"Hinata! You promised!" Temari whined with disappointment.

"He won't come home," I assured Hinata. I really didn't want to hear Temari squealing all night that she didn't get to play, and…I had another reason…

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"'Cause my aunt is with him," I said with an almost arrogant air to it. Careful Neji. You are no Sasuke.

"I'm not getting in trouble," Naruto said, holding his hands up in his defense. I sighed.

"Trust me. Use your head. Aunt. Uncle. Alone. Together. No kids." It took a minute, but it seemed to all sink in.

"Oh," they all said in unison. "Alright," they agreed.

"Hey. One question first," Tenten aid. Oh God. Was she going to back out? This could be my one chance to kiss her. Once again, you heard nothing. "Where's Hinabi?" Sweet relief. Hinabi. Hinata's little sister.

"Friend's house," Hinata replied. "Can I make a rule?" Ugh, come on. I was getting impatient, which was weird for me. After all, I was Neji Hyuuga, the most popular guy in school next to Sasuke. I was the most patient person in the school. But right now, not so much. "When someone picks dare, you can't dare them to do something to you," Hinata flashed Ino a small glance. Ino's gaze when straight to her lap.

Oh, I get it. Hinata was making it so that Ino couldn't force Sasuke into kissing her. Although, even if Hinata hadn't said anything, and that situation came up, Sasuke probably would have quit.

"Alright! Me first!" Temari said with an excited squeal. "Mmm… Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Only wimps pick truth!"

"Kiss Hinata," Temari said somewhat flat. Hinata's face went beat red, and Naruto noticed, too. They were sitting right next to each other after all.

"Uh, I said truth1" It was obvious the two weren't comfortable with kissing in front of people, or in front of me, at least. Hm… I smirked slightly at the thought.

"Nope! Only wimps pick truth, remember?" Naruto made as if to argue, but shut his mouth, turned to Hinata, and kissed her.

"Alright, happy now?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Temari said. We all laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth. Dare is too troublesome." Typical Shikamaru. Lazy ass.

"Erm, would you go out with Temari?" We all waited for an answer.

"Now, why'd do you ask that? 'Cause now, if I say yes, I have to ask her out." WE were all a bit quiet. He'd ignored the questioned, but we were all kind of leaning on his answer being a yes.

"So… Do you?" Temari's face was a pink as it could possibly get by now.

"Hey, Temari," Shikamaru said. She looked up. "Wanna go out?" Her face got even redder, if possible, as she nodded yes, and all the girls burst into, "AWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Kiba. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Kiss Ino," Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone, as his hand silently slipped into Temari's. Ino didn't go pink like the others, which didn't surprise me much. She just pecked Kiba on the mouth like nothing had happened. She looked at Sasuke, but he was whispering with Sakura, so she led her head hang down in slight disappointment. She was trying to make him jealous, and frankly, she should just give up.

"Uh, Neji," Oh God. This is what I'd been waiting for. My heart rate grew steadily faster, which was confusing. I only got like this, nervous, when I was fighting, and I was about to lose. "Truth or dare?" Truth, pick truth. I was backing out now, or, at least my mind was.

"Dare," I replied almost emptily. Dang it! I thought I was backing out?

"Hrm. Kiss Tenten," he said a bit smugly. To put it bluntly, I was nervous about kissing any girl. I was in the 9th grade and I still hadn't kissed a girl. And I, guess I'll admit that I had a thing for Tenten. Although thinking that is killing my manly pride. We were all whipped.

Tenten just sat there. She didn't move an inch, but her cheeks were slowly growing redder, considering a good minute and a half had passed and I hadn't done squat yet. Everyone else was waiting, too. God, swallow your pride and kiss her already! So I did. I turned myself towards her and lifted her chin so she faced me. Ever so lightly, our lips met, and I have to say the dizzy feeling I got when I felt the warmth of her underneath me, felt great. I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss. And when we pulled apart, we stared at each other. Yeah, that part was awkward.

"I'm going to cry," Sasuke said with fake emotion, wiping a fake tear away. "Our little Neji is a man now," That brought Tenten and I out of our awkward stare and all the guys started laughing.

"Stop it," Sakura said, stuffing a couch pillow in his face. "You haven't kissed a girl either. Leave him alone. Neji's ahead of you anyway." The guys laughed at Sasuke this time, not with him.

"True, but not for long," Sasuke said.

"Wha—" but before Sakura could finish, Sasuke had swooped in and kissed her. It surprised her at first, but he gave in. It was really weird, watching them move their mouths in synchronization. I cleared my throat and they, startled, pulled apart. Sakura's mouth hung open, and Sasuke just smirked.

After that, we really kind of quit playing and just talked.

**And this is where I must stop. If there are word that don't have an 's' in them, and should, I apologize. My keyboard is really crappy right now. First, the 'h' wouldn't work and now, I have to pummel the crap out of the 's' just to get it to work. I think I got all the errors out, but, if I didn't, know that it's my keyboard, and not that I have crappy spelling. **

**-Nam-**


	7. Some Things Aren't Meant To Be

**Konoha High 7! So this is in Ino's POV and like I said in 5 and 6, this is still at Hinata's and Neji's party. So, let's get to it, shall we? By the way, I DO NOT own the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. I love that band with a burning passion, and I ALMOST got to see them on 4th Street Live, but sadly, my friend canceled at the last moment. T-T**

**-Nam-**

* * *

**Konoha High 7**

**Ino's POV**

We were all still seated around the coffee table.

"What was on that note that you and Tenten were writing today in History?" Sasuke asked Sakura, his arm around her shoulder, Kiba's arm around mine, just like all the other guys and girls. Tenten and Sakura exchanged a glance, and then winked. Sakura turned back to Sasuke.

"That's for us to know, and for you," she poked his forehead teasingly, "to find out." Ugh. This is sickening. I just had to watch them practically eat each other's faces off, and now they're all gooey-flirty right in front of me. I vaguely wondered if I was in hell. No, hell would most likely have cooked up something worse.

"What do I have to do to find out?" Sasuke smirked. Okay, so maybe I was wrong.

"You pig," Sakura snorted.

"You know you can't resist me," he smiled.

"That's what you think…" Sakura muttered.

"I dare you to kiss me. You won't be able to pull away." This is disgusting. Please, do I _**really**_ have to sit through this? Can't you just kill me now?

"Your awfully cocky, aren't you? Anyway, it's against the rules to dare people to do stuff to you, and we aren't even playing anymore."

"We can if you want to." Sasuke smirked again. Ugh. See, it wouldn't be gross if he was talking to me.

"Pig. What does this mean, you and I kissing?" she suddenly asked, and I prayed that his reply was that it didn't mean a thing.

"Well, 3 things. #1, it's my new obsession." No. "#2, it's at the top of my to-do-list everyday." No. This can't be happening. "And #3, if you don't agree to be my girlfriend in the next, oh, 5 minutes, I'll have to start crying." Why? Why was this something I _**had**_ to witness?

"Dork."

"Does this mean your saying no?" Oh, please say no. Who am I kidding? Sakura would never say no. She's been in love with him since she was 8.

"No, Sasuke. How could I say no?" she asked, and I practically broke down right there.

"Good," he said and kissed her soft, but quick and then turned back to us. Everyone was smiling, except me, of course. I hated the fact that they were dating. I can't stand Sakura.

"Yawn!!!" Hinata yawned. It was 11:30, so I didn't blame her.

"Tired?" Naruto asked. Of course she's tired, idiot. She just yawned.

"A bit."

"Yeah, let's pop in a movie or something," Tenten said, stretching her arms. We decided on a comedy, even though I would have gone with the tragedy, just so I'd have an excuse to cry. I was no where near wanting to laugh. Anyway, Neji put the movie in as we all snuggled into couples. Me and Kiba were sitting in a recliner, Neji and Tenten on the entire length of the smaller couch, while Hinata and Naruto sat at one end of the long couch, hugging. Sasuke was seated at the other end, while Sakura lay with her head on the arm of the chair, her legs across Sasuke's lap. No one paid attention to the movie, really. Neji and Tenten fell asleep within 10 minutes, and Naruto and Hinata shortly after. Temari and Shikamaru, who had taken to the floor, fell asleep half way through. Kiba and I stared at the TV. Only, I wasn't listening. I was listening to the disgusting mush of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura was giggling at something Sasuke was saying, and I struggled to keep tonight's earlier pizza in my stomach. I was utterly disgusted to hear the soft, almost silent, whisper of Sasuke singing.

"**…But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will Fall For You…**" Secondhand Serenade: Fall For You. Ugh. I watched in horror as Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura's forehead, and then as she closed her eyes for the last time for the night.

"I know you still like Sasuke," Kiba whispered to me, breaking my ranting thoughts on how the couple was disgusting me so.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb. Kiba was a nice guy, and I did like him a lot, but I…_**loved**_ Sasuke. That was something I could never explain. I just _**did. **_

"It's okay," Kiba said with an unconvincing smile. I knew it hurt him.

"Kiba, I—" but I stopped, because I wasn't sure what to say. And I realized I should just keep my mouth shut, because I had no comforting words for this situation. Nothing I had prepared to say would help.

"It's alright." Kiba assured me, though I _**knew**_ he was lying. "But, promise me something," he continued, surprising me.

"What's that?" I asked. It was the least I could do. I did have feelings for him, but the feelings I felt for Sasuke was more.

"When you realize that Sasuke is madly in love with Sakura and that your feelings for him are nothing more than physical attraction, and you decide you want a real relationship, promise me a shot." I was shocked at the small, whispered speech. I tossed the words around in my head for a while before they actually became coherent. And when this was clear, he made so much more sense than I think he even knew. Sasuke did love Sakura, not me. I hated her because of something as petty as that, and I realized how stupid I'd been. I looked at Kiba's leaned back form in the recliner. He was right beyond so much that he could even understand. I looked to Sasuke, and knew that the only reason I wanted him, was because he was the cutest guy in Konoha.

"Kiba," I whispered, and he peeked open an eye. I took his face in both my hands, and launched our lips together, throwing everything I could to explain to him that I was sorry and that he was right into the small human contact. "Your time can be now, if you want," I said a bit breathlessly as I pulled away.

"Absolutely," he said, and pulled me back to him, holding me close as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up, sadly, due to everyone else's loud giggles. They were all eating breakfast, and Kiba, I was happy to see, was just waking up right next to me.

"Good morning," Sakura said, forgetting that we didn't talk like we were friends. And then I remembered, that I liked Sakura, that I wanted to be friends. So instead of my usual " Shut up, Billboard Brow" I was nice.

"Morning Forehead!" I smiled. Sakura looked taken aback, like she didn't think I had a nice bone in my body, but after a minute, her face lit up.

"Come sit, Pig." She patted the ground next to her. I looked to Kiba, who was yawning and stretching next to me, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him the spot between Sakura and Neji. "Are you guys going out?" Sakura whispered to me as I sat down, and I knew that we had renewed our friendship. I looked at Kiba again, and gave me a sleepy smile.

"Yeah. We are." I answered, and she looked pleased.

"Congrats!"

"Congrats on you and Sasuke," I told her with a sincere smile, something I hadn't given her in a while. "Hey, Sakura," I said, suddenly thinking of an idea that made me feel warm inside.

"Hm?" she asked, dunking a French toast stick in syrup and then biting the end off.

"You want to come over after we leave here?" Everyone was staring, I noticed, and I gave them an innocent shrug. "What?"

"Well, you're being nice to Sakura," Naruto blurted. "It's kind of weird."

"Well, I think it's a nice change," Sasuke said, giving me an encouraging smile. I smiled back. He was still beautiful, in all his glory, but he was Sakura's and I had Kiba.

"I'd like that, Pig," Sakura smiled, and at that moment, I knew things were changing for the better.

* * *

**So, what you be thinking? XD Seriously, what'd you think? I'm kind of worried that I made Ino a little too goody-goody, but, I like it better when Ino and Sakura are friends. So, um, do me a favor, k? REVIEW! So, I'm starting my thank you's for all the comments, starting now.**

_Jellykuh – You're amazing! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm really glad ou like the stories. Thanks!_

_Cherrysaki-chan – Thanks a bunch. I'm so glad you like it!_

_Girlalicious – Thaks for the advice. I'm definitely going to take it, and update a lot quicker._

_Vampiress-In The Rain – Formally known as __TeMaRi - SwEeTeSt SiN__. I never got around to thanking you for being the first reviewer I ever did have, so Thanks!_

**Thanks again!**

**-Nam-**


	8. Paired Up

**-Nam-**

**Well, now. We are about to enter Kiba' POV and I must admit that Kiba's a bit lame. He's not my favorite character in the world, but he' not my least favorite, either. Why am I rambling pointlessly?**

**-Nam-**

**Konoha High 8**

**Kiba's POV**

I was walking down the street aimlessly. It was Wednesday, the party long gone and over with. Ah, the party. The very party that Ino Yamanaka and I began dating. I, honestly, couldn't be more thrilled. And I was looking forward to the upcoming camping trip this weekend as well. It might only be a simple 2 mile camping trip, far enough away were we wouldn't be bothered, and not far enough away from Konoha. It'll be nice, get out of here, even for a little while, and hang out. I just hope it doesn't rain.

I was walking past the ramen shop when I heard the loud obnoxious laugh of none other than Naruto. I walked in, only to be immediately greeted by said blonde.

"Kiba!" Naruto said. "Sit and have a bowl!"

"Nah," I answered. "I just ate." I was lying, but Hinata looked like this was supposed to be a "Naruto and Hinata" date only. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Alright."

"Bye, Kiba!" Hinata chirped, silently thanking me with her eyes. I tossed a wave over my shoulder, and walked back into the bustling street. I'd been really jealous of Naruto when he began dating Hinata. I mean, I'd liked Hinata since we were in the academy, and he just now realized he liked her. But whatever. I started noticing Ino last year at the end of 8th grade, and the jealousy I felt was nothing more than a twinge anger. I was going out with Ino now, and I couldn't picture my life any other way.

As I past the fountain, I noticed two familiar people, Neji and Tenten. "Ooooh, do I detect dating?" I asked when I'd reached them.

"Well—maybe!" Neji said, immediately taking the defensive.

"Maybe?" Tenten giggled. "Neji, I—"

"Ha! Now it's your turn to say 'Touché'!" I blurted, feeling the satisfaction of bending Neji as far as I could.

"Yes! We're dating! Happy now?" Neji hissed. I laughed, and then shook my head no.

"Not in the slightest," I joked. Neji gave me a look that said: Get lost, or you'll never have kids. "I'll see you guys later." I said, and walked away. My little march through the village continued, and I wasn't the least bit tired yet.

I walked past Shikamaru and Temari holding hands, but they'd pretty much been a thing for awhile, even before they started dating, so I merely waved to them, and kept walking. It's kind of ironic, isn't it? To see everyone together, I mean. As I was just thinking this, I passed an alleyway, and spotted a certain black and pink haired couple. Sakura was against the wall, and they were definitely kissing. Making out? Hmm, hard to tell.

"Whoa, baby," I said, slightly louder than necessary. They pulled apart, startled, and the looks on their faces were just too funny. I laughed. And what made me laugh more, was what I heard Sakura mumble:

_**"Jerk,"**_

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" I said, still laughing a bit, as they came out of the alley to talk.

"Oh, no," Sakura said sarcastically, her arms folded across her chest. This, of course, made me laugh more.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, and we split in different directions. When I'd finally stopped laughing, and I mean really stopped, I thought about my very interesting walk. And I realized, seeing everyone, made me miss Ino. And then, low and behold, there she was.

I'd wandered my way all the way to Yamanaka Flowers without even realizing it. She was arranging something, and she was the only one in the shop, too. Hmm… I walked up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She straightened up immediately.

"It's just me," I told her, and she exhaled deeply, and then turned to face me.

"What's up?" she asked, her opaque blue eyes shining. I didn't answer, but instead, kissed her full on the lips. She kissed me back, and that was the way we stayed for what seemed like eternity, even though it was only like a minute. She broke it, not me.

"Kiba, what's the matter?" she asked, a little worry etched into her face.

"Nothing, it's just, I saw everyone while I was walking. Everyone's paired up."

"Neji?" I expected this. It was going to be a bit a shock for everyone.

"With Tenten." I replied.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but, I don't know, seeing everyone… Well, it made me miss you." I admitted. She ruffled my hair and kissed me once. Ino's father came from around the corner, and my hands went from around her waist, directly to my sides. But, not in a scared way, of course.

"I'm…Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka," I said, holding out my hand to Mr. Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Nice to meet you…" he said slowly, shaking my hand.

"Well, I'd better be going now. See you tomorrow, Ino." I walked out of the flower shop, and once I was a minutes' distance away, booked it back to my house.

**Sorry it's so short. But hey, it was still good. So! Review, please! :3**

**-Nam-**

**Thanks to:**

_**Naruhinaandsakugaaraorsakusasu: LOL. **Thankss. I love kittens. But they make me sneeze. T-T_

_**Shinobi of the Sound: **Thank you very much. I like them being friends, too. It just, I don't know, fits. And it's sometimes much easier to deal with. Lol._

_**Cherrysaki-chan: **Lol. It's okay if you forgot. XD_


End file.
